TIMELINE V4
TIMELINE 1951 * Lincoln was born on October 22nd, 1951, at the Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 * Attended Joan Ro Primary School. 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 * Completed his primary school education. 1964 * Enrolled in Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1965 1966 1967 1968 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California, where he attended high school at Andermal High. 1969 * Won the lottery in early November. After taxes and fees were paid, Linc walked away with $10,000,000. 1970 * Became co owner of Dills, Incorporated, a confectionery company producing chocolate and candy in California. He gave the company start-up money to high school friend and martial arts student Henry Dills in exchange for 10% of the companies yearly sales. * Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric San Francisco artist Abigail Bellet. 1971 * Having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense'. He taught Bellet, her "Great's" and their various associates. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation where such moves either could or would possibly save your life. * Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes/teachings. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. According to former student Harry Waltoll, Lincoln stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to Waltoll, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was also present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. * A week after the confrontation with Arthur, Linc was called to the Mad Dragon Chinese Restaurant in San Francisco by Arthur Lakesroth, who at the time was a part owner. At the restaurant, Arthur presented Linc with a deal: If Linc could defeat six fighters chosen by him, then he would be free to teach his classes without any further harassment or confrontations. However, if he were to lose against even just one fighter, he would have to cease his classes. Linc accepted the deal. The rules were very simple: To win, a fighter had to make their opponent either give up or render them unable to continue. * One week after the meeting, Lincoln and several of his students arrived at the intended location and were met by Lakesroth, his chosen fighters and many of his students. The location was the Mad Dragon, which was closed to allow the fights to take place. Supposedly the Dragon was chosen because Arthur refused to allow Lincoln to step into his school. # Linc's first opponent was Paul Maron, a senior student. The fight lasted 24 seconds and went to Linc, following a knee to Maron's face. # The second opponent was Michael Thompson, another senior. This fight was quicker than the first and went to Linc, after he knocked Michael out with a left punch. # Another senior named Travis Barkley was linc's third opponent. This fight was the 3rd longest out of all of them, lasting 1 minute 42 seconds. Linc won by the use of an elbow to Barkley's face. # Gary Sanchez was the final senior student to fight Linc. The match lasted 1 minute 11 seconds and ended with Gary submitting to an arm lock. # Linc's fifth opponent was assistant instructor Thomas Kimura. The fight was the second longest, lasting 3 minutes 5 seconds. Linc emerged victorious following Kimura falling unconscious from a headlock. # The last and longest fight, timed at 6 minutes 39 seconds, was against Arthur himself. According to the people present, Arthur was the first to attack. The fight was said to be the most vicious of the six fights, with a number of observers claiming it to be the most brutal fight they had even seen. The winner of the fight was Linc, with many claiming his youth as the reason he won, while others say it was his superior strength and speed. Arthur was knocked unconscious with a straight right fist. * Four days after the fights, Lincoln was confronted in a grocery store by Ryan Pillon, a student of Arthur's. Angered by the defeats of his instructors and fellow students, Ryan produced a revolver and shot Lincoln 6 times, striking the latter in the chest, abdomen, shoulder and neck. Ryan fled the scene and an ambulance was called for Lincoln, who was attended too by fellow customers until the professionals arrived. The following day Pillon turned himself over to the authorities and he was eventually convicted of attempted murder and sentenced to 30 years imprisonment. 1972 * Founded Green Badger Media. * Wrote & released American Monsters #1-4 1973 * Wrote & released American Monsters #5-8 1974 * Wrote & released American Monsters #9-12 1975 * Wrote & released American Monsters #13-16 * Daughter Jazz Rose Chambers born August 18. 1976 * Wrote & released Green Blood Iron #1-12 1977 * Wrote & released Lann Force ? 1978 * Wrote & released Lann Force ? 1979 * Wrote & released Ashes Fall ? 1980 * Released comic series [[RAM: Killer v4|'RAM: Killer']]. 1981 *Released comic series SUMMONS: Comeuppance 1982 *Released comic series RAM: Red Edge 1983 *Shield & Claw, Two-Swing, Concrete Red, Staffmaster 1984 *Sweets, Talanda Man, Silverfold, Nightstep 1985 *Eliza the Undead, Sever, Cloud, Drummblade 1986 * Bowman, Mantis, Citywing, Reach 1987 *Released SUMMONS: The Ritual 1988 *Wrote & released Trigger. 1989 * The Great Wolf 1990 * Wrote & released Black Birds, Red Blades & Full Coffins. 1991 * Wrote & released Laverthia: Teal & Sand #1-12 1992 *Wrote & released Laverthia: A Collection of Facts. *Wrote & released Falaarus: The Guide 1993 *.Wrote & released Falaarus: ? ? 1994 * 1995 *Wrote & released animated film The Stranger Witch. *Wrote & released animated film Little Warrior. 1996 *Wrote & released animated film Pale Wild. *Wrote & released animated film Lone Giant. 1997 * Wrote & released animated film Gentle Fury. * Wrote & released animated film Iron Sea. 1998 * Broke ground on both the town of Tiger Hollow and on Phoenix Heights Park. 1999 * 2000 * Granddaughter Onyx Tabitha Chambers born 28 September. 2001 *Opened Phoenix Heights Park. 2002 * 2003 * 2004 *Co-founded Kingdom League Wrestling. 2005 *Launched KLW. 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 *Released season 1 of Sullivan's Hunters. 2012 *Released season 1 of Green Blood Iron. 2013 *Released film Otherworldly. 2014 *Released film Lann Force. 2015 *Released film Ashes Fall. 2016 * Released film RAM. 2017 * Released film Summons. 2018 *Released season 1 of Vigilantes.